Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar - Bad Blood Parody
This is the 99th song in the Key of Awesome series. Description Taylor Swift channels her petty rage into another pop gem. Cast ACTING: * Taylor Swift/Catastrophe - Andrea Feczko * Kendrick Lamar/Welvin da Great - Justin Brown * Lena Dunham/Lucky Fiori - Katie Hartman * Jerry Seinfeld/The Jerr3 - Mark Douglas * Ellie Goulding/Destructa X - Beth Hoyt * Karlie Kloss/Knockout - Paige Grimmard * Martha Hunt/Homeslice - Courtney Ortiz * Unknown Role - Tenealle Farragher VOCALS: * Taylor Swift - Sarah Gregory * Kendrick Lamar - Todd Womack Lyrics TAYLOR We're really awkward assassins We mostly care about fashion Selena looks like an infant Should we be letting her do stunts? SELENA Goo... KENDRICK Hey! Ok! Here's the facts, you broke your back That's right In the future we have doctors who can rap And I got a PHD from MIT, and several shiny plaques Hey! Lena Dunham, that's my stogie give it back I don't mean to criticize you, just like to notify you That if you don't gain muscle tone or meat on your bones We'll have to fire you We need assassins with a passion for jackin' people up Not a bunch of skinny white chicks who keep fixin' their makeup TAYLOR Promoting gun violence while batting my eyelids is my new jam! We're a division of Revlon We test make up and weapons And I'm besties with Dunham Who likes to show her tattooed buns Please put your pants back on We have rules here at Revlon Hey, there's Ellie Goulding She should look where she's shooting ELLIE Duck! KENDRICK Remember when you bought this stupid whip? Uh huh And I advised you not to purchase it 'Cause it don't matter if it's see-through if they can still see you Take it back to the invisible dealership and ask for a redo We just look like we are floating in a sitting position And the check engine light is on, check the invisi-transmission 'Cause an invisible car's no place for Kendrick Lamar So let me out of it, please Don't tell me you lost the invisible keys Damn! TAYLOR My voice is grating, shrill and irritating Just like two seals mating I'm an eighty pound badass, so don't mess with my flat ass You know I could've played Katniss I'm a much better actress I love feuding and trash talk I'm a skinny white Tupac Why did you clone Jerry Seinfeld? I said to clone Hailee Steinfeld, god! MIDDLE JERRY What am I, chopped liver? LEFT JERRY How do you think I feel? I'm the guy standing next to chopped liver! RIGHT JERRY You two are very funny Let's go get some coffee ALL JERRYS We'll take my car! TAYLOR I sound like a country bumpkin with pop-bubble-gum-production Pardon this hick interruption KENDRICK That's Mariska Hargitay, and Grey's Anatomy, weird TAYLOR The whole-wide-world is my high school I determine who is cool I'm the prom queen, you're the tool And you're not invited to my pool Now let's walk in slow motion We don't feel the explosions This is a basic bitch anthem A battle cry for the dumb dumbs Selena, you'd better beware Are those your friends from daycare? You're gonna wish we never fought I'll drop you right on your soft spot Oww! She hit me! Why?!? Video Category:Parodies Category:Taylor Swift Category:Kendrick Lamar Category:Key of Awesome